New Prophecy:Book One:Midnight My Version
by oOoLilyfireoOo
Summary: Four sisters join ThunderClan after leaving their rogue group. ThunderClan wonders why Firestar lets them join so easily. He has his reasons and the sisters will soon find out why. They are to lead the Clans away from their doom. New Prophecy re-written


**I don't really know where I'm going with this I just thought of it one day. It takes place at the old forest**

**I don't own Warriors**

Twilight padded through the forest as quietly as she could. It was about midnight, and Twilight didn't know why she was hunting this late. She had already caught a black bird and a mouse, her sisters had probably caught some prey so she decided this was enough. She waled back to where her and her sisters were staying and saw that they were all there already.

"There you are Twi, we thought a fox got you." Twilight's older sister, Sunlight, joked.

"Didn't you guys hunt?" Twilight asked and dropped her prey.

"I can't, my pelt would stick out too much." Twilight's other older sister, Moonlight sighed.

"I caught a squirrel." Starlight, the youngest said quietly. Sunlight pushed a small vole into the pile, showing she had hunted as well.

"Oh, so Sunlight can hunt without a problem and she has a ginger and white pelt, but you can't Moonlight? And Starlight has a white pelt too!" Twilight snapped at Moonlight.

"My pelt is a pure white color and shines like the moon, that's why mother called me Moonlight. And Starlight has black flecks, so it isn't completely white." Moonlight stated and grabbed the mouse Twilight caught and began eating it. Twilight hissed and grabbed the black bird for herself while Starlight and Sunlight ate their prey. When they all finished their meals they got up and continued their journey, wherever that lead to. They traveled for about the rest of the day before a scent hit Twilight.

"Hey, that smells kind of like cats." She told her sisters.

"A lot of cats." Sunlight murmured.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Twilight said, her blue-gray pelt bristling with excitement.

"What, do you have bees in you're brain? They'lll probably claw us to shreds if they see us on their territory." Moonlight hissed and started to turn around.

"No! I'm going to go see the cats. I don't care what you say I'm not listening to you." Twilight growled at her sister and raced towards the scent of cats. Starlight whimpered a little then followed Twilight. Sunlight shrugged then followed her sisters. Moonlight looked furious, but reluctantly followed them too. When Twilight reached the scent, she gasped. There were a bunch of cats in a clearing with many dens too. One cat noticed her and yowled.

"Firestar! There's rogues near the camp entrance!" And with that cats started to hiss at them and unsheath their claws. Twilight backed away into her sisters, who were all bristling in fear.

"Run!" Twilight yowled and ran as fast as she could. She wasn't fast enough because a large golden tabby tom leaped onto her. Other cats brought down her sisters too and they were carried back to the den-place. They were set in the middle of the den-place and all the cats surrounded them. A large, bright ginger tom walked up to them.

"Why are you here?" He asked calmly.

"Well, we smelled your scent and went to see why there were so many cats in one place." Twilight said bravely.

"We are ThunderClan, we live together and protect eachother from the other three Clans." The tom told her.

"Oh, so you all live in these dens?" Sunlight asked.

"Yes, why would you like to join the Clan?" The tom asked her, amusement in his eyes.

"Firestar, your not serious are you? They're just foolish rogues." A gray speckled tom growled. Twilight glared at him and then replied quickly.

"We would love to join." Moonlight glared at her and Starlight looked very frightened. Sunlight looked amused.

"Very well, but you must get warrior names. You look too old to be aprentices so I'll give you warrior names." the ginger tom, who Twilight guessed his name was Firestar, said.  
"What are your names now, though?"

"I'm Twilight." Twilight said proudly.

"I'm Sunlight." Sunlight told him.

"I'm Moonlight." Moonlight growled.

"I-I'm, St-Starlight." Starlight stuttered.

"Very well, then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Twilight, from this moment on you shall be known as Dewleaf. Sunlight, you shall be known as Sundapple.  
Moonlight, you shall be known as Moonheart. Finally, Starlight, you shall be known as Twinklefur." Firestar yowled to the Clan. "I will asign you all mentors though, to teach you about the Warrior Code and how our Clan works. Thornclaw, you'll teach Dewleaf, Sootfur will teach Sundapple, Brambleclaw will teach Moonheart, and Rainwhisker will teach Twinklefur." The golden tom who had attacked Dewleaf hissed in shock.

"I can't beleive you said we would join!" Moonheart growled.

"Well, it looks better then living on our own." Dewleaf meowed innocently.

"I never even wanted to leave our village! I should have never listened to mother." Moonheart sighed and looked at her paws.

"You did too want to leave. Once Venom chose Jade to be his mate you never did anything!" Dewleaf spat at her sister who shrank away. "Sorry, I didn't mean too-"

"It's fine, you're right." Moonheart said quietly and walked away.

"Come on rogue, I'm going to teach you about the Warrior Code." dewleaf whipped around to see Thornclaw glaring at her.

"Ok, let's go then." Dewleaf said. Thornclaw lead her outside of camp and they walked a long time. He showed her the borders with the other Clans and told her about the Warrior Code and StarClan. Once they got back, Dewleaf thought she was going to collapse.

"The warrior's den is over here, that's where you'll sleep." Thornclaw told her and Dewleaf nodded and went into the den. She saw all her sisters except Twinklefur. She ignored it and thought she must still be learning with Rainwhisker.


End file.
